Remember Us
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: It has been two years since Dawn left the Ketchum's residence. He tried to forget everything, but couldn't, because true love never dies. Can Ash find her and make her realise where she belongs? Sequel to 'The Wishing Lake.' Pearlshipping, Oldrivalshipping, contestshipping. SerenaX Paul(CreamyCoffeeShipping). AU. On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Here is the much awaited sequel to the story,'** _ **The Wishing Lake.'**_ **I know many of you're not satisfied with the ending of that story and that is the reason why here is a sequel! So, welcome to** _ **"Remember Us!"**_

 _ **Prologue...**_

 _ **2 years later...**_

 _ **...**_

Ash was sitting on his chair, listening to the patient sitting in front of him.

Scribbling something on his notepad, he said,"Take these medicines twice a day, for two weeks. You will be fine after that. If the problem persists, visit me sooner."

The patient nodded and left the cabin. Ash picked up the telephone and dialled a number.

"Bring me a cup of coffee," he said and put the phone down.

He sighed. His table was filled with documents, with two or three important files lying open. Picking it up, he placed them on a nearby shelf and made his table more presentable.

A warden arrived with his coffee and placed it on the table. Then seeing him busy, picked up six more coffee mugs Ash had finished in the previous few hours.

"Too much of coffee is not good for health sir!" The warden said. Ash sighed and sat on his chair, picking up the cup,"I know, it can cause stomach ulcer."

The warden laughed,"I don't know that much but it is surely not good for health." Ash gave him a smile,"Gray, if I don't take coffee, I will collapse."

"Then you should stop pushing yourself so hard," Gray said as he cleaned the coffee stains on the table. Ash saw him picking up a photo frame which had disappeared into the heap of files.

"I just can't," Ash trailed off. Gray softly said,"I know you're doing this so that you don't get time to think about Madam."

Ash gave a small laugh,"You really know me well." Gray smiled,"I have been serving you since the day I joined Sir. Of course I know you."

Ash signalled Gray to leave as he had to pick up an important call.

"Yes May?" He asked.

"Ash, we need to go to Goldenrod City the day after tomorrow. I have a meeting and our head is also going with us. Since his personal doctor is absent, I said you can come along," May explained.

"But..."

"No buts or ifs or whatever, you're coming with us. Moreover I am going to interrogate Zoya Benio! You can meet her after the interview will be over! I know you love her songs," May said, trying to convince him.

Ash sighed,"I love her songs as her voice reminds me of.."

"Dawn.." They both said together.

 _ **...**_

A girl in her early twenties took a deep breath and put on a headphone. Signaling she was ready, she crooked her head sideways. She knew she had to rock the stage.

The curtain slowly opened and the girl resisted her urge to close her eyes to adjust herself to the blinding light.

"Welcome folks! We all have gathered here to witness a live performance by the one and only, Zoya Benio!"

"Hello Kalos! It is my pleasure to meet you all!" The girl cheerfully said in her microphone and the spotlight fell on her, giving her knee length white sparkling dress a dazzling hue. Her hair was free from all sort of ribbons and clip and reached her waist. She had brown hairs with tint of blue at the edges, her eyes were sparkling emerald green. She signalled for the music to start.

 _She was given the world_

 _So much that she couldn't see_

 _And she needed someone to show her,_

 _Who she could be._

 _And she tried to survive_

 _Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

 _But I needed you to believe_

The girl threw her hands in the air as if aiming to catch the sky. Then swaying her hips in sync with the music, she sang the next verse.

 _You had your dreams, I had mine._

 _You had your fears, I was fine._

 _You showed me what I couldn't find,_

 _When two different worlds collide._

 _La dee da dee da_

Different helping artists made their grand entrance on the stage and began to dance in sync with the lead singer. The lead singer, was in the middle, surrounded by various junior artists who were all dressed alike in white dresses.

 _She was scared of it all_

 _Watching from far away._

 _She was given a role_

 _Never knew just when to play._

 _And she tried to survive_

 _Living her life on her own_

 _Always afraid of the throne_

 _But you've given me strength to find home._

 _You had your dreams, I had mine._

 _You had your fears, I was fine._

 _You showed me what I couldn't find,_

 _When two different worlds collide._

Her voice became hoarse and heavy, as if she was putting all her emotions in that song.

 _She was scared_

 _Unprepared._

 _Lost in the dark._

 _Falling Apart,_

 _I can survive,_

 _With you by my side._

 _We're gonna be alright._

 _This is what happens_

 _When two worlds collide._

She threw her head up like a proud bird and using her left hand made signs which once pointed to herself then the audience. The audience erupted in cheer in hearing the bridge part.

 _You had your dreams, I had mine._

 _You had your fears, I was fine._

 _You show me what I couldn't find,_

 _When two different worlds collide._

 _La dee da dee da_

 _You had your dreams, I had mine._

 _You had your fears, I was fine._

 _You showed me what I couldn't find,_

 _When two different worlds collide._

 _When two different worlds collide._

"So Kalos! Our world collided here!" The singer smiled and went near the edges. Smirking, she asked,"Well, I guess I can give you another song!"

The whole audience gave wolf whistles and some were shouting for more. The girl said,"Do you want another song?''

The audience shouted yes and she laughed,"Couldn't hear you all, repeat again!"

She out a hand on her ear and smiled innocently at the audience.

"Another song? All right!" She signaled something to her teammates and then turned back to the audience,"Lets go!"

 _Ooh, all the rhythm takes you over_

 _Takes you to a different place_

 _A different space_

 _Ooh, the smoke is getting closer_

 _I can feel our young blood race_

 _Through cityscapes_

Swaying her hips in sync with the tune, she elegantly walked to and fro on the stage.

 _And everybody wants to be touched_

 _Everybody wants to get some_

 _But don't you play a song about love_

 _When I move my body_

 _I don't have to talk about none_

 _Let the chemicals do it's stuff_

 _'Til the energy is too much_

She paused for a dramatic effect. She saw the waiting face of the audience and smiled.

 _Yeah all I need_

 _Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _Nothing between_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _And I know, I know, I know_

 _I can't fight it_

 _I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _Deny it_

 _I know, I know, I know_

 _I'd be lying_

 _If I said I didn't need_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

As if she was intoxicated, she ran her hand through her neck seductively, her eyes closed to enjoy the music.

 _Ooh, I start to feel it now_

 _Feeling like I'm truly free_

 _I'm free in me_

 _Ooh, the heat's a common ground_

 _No matter what's your history_

 _Be free with me_

 _And everybody wants to be touched_

 _Everybody wants to get some_

 _But don't you play a song about love_

 _When I move my body_

 _I don't have to talk about none_

 _Let the chemicals do it's stuff_

 _'Til the energy is too much_

All she ever wanted, was taken from her. Her life was void and empty and she did what made her feel alive, sing. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the new world she created, her world, a world where she was free and everyone loved her, her world of music. Her eyes started to water when she thought she saw someone from her past in the crowd. Then shaking her thoughts, she understood it was impossible.

 _Yeah all I need_

 _Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _Nothing between_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _And I know, I know, I know_

 _I can't fight it_

 _I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _Deny it_

 _I know, I know, I know_

 _I'd be lying_

 _If I said I didn't need_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

Taking swift strides toward the crowd, she pointed at one individual than another, making everyone squeal in delight.

 _If you feel like you're the spark_

 _Then come out of the dark_

 _If you feel like you're the spark_

 _Then come out of the dark_

 _If you feel like you're the spark_

 _Then come out of the dark_

 _If you feel like you're the spark_

 _Then come out of the dark_

Taking a deep breath, she sang the last verse.

 _Yeah all I need_

 _Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _Nothing between_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm_

 _And I know, I know, I know_

 _I can't fight it_

 _I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _Deny it_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

 _I'd be lying_

 _If I said I didn't need_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm..._

"Take care Kalos!" The girl said before disappearing into her dressing room.

...

The girl washed off the makeup on her face and wiped away water using a towel. Then taking off her green contacts, she put them in a gel and rubbed her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she stared at her face. Running a hand through her cheeks, she slowly whispered _,'I need to dye my hair again.'_

"Ms. Zoya? Can we come in?" She heard a knock at the door.

"Yes."

A blonde in her mid thirties entered the room and closed it behind her. She saw Zoya coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes Cynthia?"

"We have a recording tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, you have an interview scheduled with Mrs. May Drew Ketchum," Cynthia read out from a notepad. Zoya took an uneasy breath,"Why Cynthia? Why May? You know.."

"Chill Dawn, we can't change it. We have to go for that interview," Cynthia gave her a sorry look.

"Fine, tell my hairdresser that I need to dye my hair again and one more thing, Dawn died two years ago, I am Zoya, Zoya Benio."

"You can fool everyone, even me, but not your heart Dawn," Cynthia said. Dawn just smiled,"I am not fooling anyone. I am just staying away from them to save them."

"That is a pathetic excuse," Cynthia said, her voice turning harsh.

"I am not discussing my personal life, you understand that?" She said and got up,"Tell my hairdresser to bring some good quality hair dye. And, I need some time, I am thinking about some new songs."

Cynthia gave a smile,"Well, after your recording tomorrow, we have to leave for goldenrod City."

Dawn groaned again,"How much time will it take?"

"By car, maximum three hours," Cynthia pointed out.

"Oh. Well then," Dawn said and picked up a faded pyjamas and a tank top to change. Cynthia grinned.

"And why are you laughing?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"For a popstar, you're quite simple," she said with a grin and she narrowly avoided the magazine which Dawn threw at her. Picking it up and putting it back to the table, Cynthia said,"Well, you're expected to sing one or two songs during the interview, so be prepared." Dawn puffed her cheeks,"As if I have a choice."

...

 **This is basically the prologue!**

 **Was I able to stir up emotions? Please tell me? Should I continue? Everything is in your hands now! See you all soon, hopefully!**

 **And, no I am not changing Dawn's appearance. She still has blue hair and blue iris but puts on a contact and dyes her hair. That's it.**

 **Songs used-  
**

 **1\. Two different World's collide- Demi lovato**

 **2\. Me and the rhythm by Selena Gomez**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn glanced at the mirror, smiling. Today she was dressed in a light blue spaghetti-strapped tank top that dipped down into a sweetheart neckline, as well as a short, pleated white skirt. Her outfit was completed with white thigh highs, a white choker, and light blue Mary Janes.

She signalled to Cynthia that she approved of the outfit and then Cynthia gave her a thumbs up, whistling a little. Her hair dresser, Shauna, picked up a straightener and signalled Dawn to sit down.

"Zoya Mam, should I just leave the hair like this or put it in a bun?" Shauna asked, tucking her own brown hair behind her ear. Dawn put a finger on her chin, thinking,"Well.. Leave it free."

The brunette nodded and then began brushing her hair. Dawn picked up her contacts and then carefully put it over her pupil, blinking a little due to the effect.

Cynthia leaned over her shoulder, smiling,"Looking perfect."

A small smile crept on Dawn face and she thanked Shauna who gathered all her belongings and then bowing a little left. Dawn gave herself a last glance in the mirror and then got up, facing Cynthia with a smile.

"You look super excited today Dawn!" Cynthia commented, Dawn's excitement rubbing onto her.

Dawn tilted her head and giggled,"Well, I am going to be interviewed as well as one special person is going to meet me backstage."

Cynthia chuckled,"Who?"

Dawn shrugged,"I don't know. But Mr. Shukizo, May's manager, said that along with him and his wife, there is going to be someone special. I have heard that he is well accomplished in his field."

Cynthia saw her picking up a pair of blue fingerless glove and gave her a surprised look. Dawn sweatdropped,"What?"

"Don't tell me you're going to wear that glove!" Cynthia interjected.

Dawn eyed her left hand, her sight lingering on the diamond ring on her middle finger. Putting her glove, she nonchalantly replied,"Well, if anyone sees my bare hand, they will sure want to know why I am wearing a wedding ring."

Cynthia knew she couldn't answer that. Earlier, she tried to make Dawn give up wearing that ring and she knew, she wouldn't tell that again.

"Fine, fine!" Cynthia sighed.

Dawn laughed at her sulky face,"Come on, don't sulk like a baby. I am sure Steven wouldn't like it."

A small blush rose up on Cynthia's face who looked away, trying to cover her blush. Dawn snickered,"Come on, no need to worry! He is a baby himself."

Cynthia coughed,"As if I care."

"Say that while looking at me straight in my eye!" Dawn challenged. Cynthia turned, ignoring the victory smile Dawn was giving and protested,"I have nothing to prove you know."

Dawn quickly answered,"Oh! I see."

"Well, the meeting starts in an hour. We should leave."

...~...

A blond girl picked up a pile of documents from a heap of papers and passed it to the man standing next to her. Then she rose up to reach for another important looking document which was placed securely over the shelf.

The man was eyeing her curiously, watching her every movement with a hungry glance, his eyes roaming freely from her bare neck to her back and then to her thighs which was barely covered by a pair of black skirt.

"Here!" The girl cheerfully exclaimed while handing the file back to the man. The man turned to leave, with an irritated expression on his face, not at all happy because he had to leave.

"Pass these documents to every man in the office and tell them that Boss needs a report before lunch break," the blond ordered. The man turned to smile at her, his eyes quickly moving from her almost hidden cleavage to her face,"As you say Mam."

The girl smiled and before he could leave, called his name again.

The man looked back hopefully,"Yes Madam?"

Placing her hands on her hips, yet still smiling, she said,"Pass that look to me or rather any girl even once, and I will personally make sure you can't become a father again."

A look of pure horror covered his face and he quickly apologized,"Sorry, Mam."

"Leave."

Once the man was gone, the girl sighed and rubbed her arms, biting her lips. She picked up the cell phone which she had placed on the table near the shelf and quickly send a text.

 _Am I wearing too much revealing clothes?_

The person at the other end replied almost immediately. **Are you crazy? Its normal dear.**

A smile crept on the girl's face and she sighed in relief. Then she quickly replied, _Gosh! That pervert was looking at me like a hungry bear._

 **Ignore such morons. Girls get mood swings because of male morons not her hormones.**

A giggle escaped her lips. She replied back," _There you go again. Well, gotta go! Boss must be waiting for the report. See you at lunch Aria!"_

 **Yohoi! Anyways, lets head to KFC today. I heard that they are giving 50% discount on pizzas.**

" _Done_!"

The girl placed the phone back into her purse and got out of the room. She waved at her colleagues and watched how some of them were slacking off near the water purifier.

She slowly opened the door to the room which read,"The Manager."

"I'm coming in!" She cheerfully said and entered.

"Good morning!" She wished the purple haired man who was sitting on the cushioned chair, typing continuously on his laptop.

Irritated, she coughed and wished him again,"Good morning!"

A small smirk made its way on his lips and he simply made one sound,"Hn."

Taking her seat which was beside his table, she sat down, giving him an amazed look. She didn't realize she had been staring for too long.

"Like what you see?" The man smirked.

She quickly looked away, hiding her eminent blush,"Pooh! Nonsense!"

Still smirking, he decided to irritate her further,"Whatever, blonde."

"Hey! Peachy Purple! Don't insult my hair!" She retorted.

"I am your Boss, my dear immature Serena," he teased her. She glared at him,"Yet you're a moron."

Clicking his tongue once, he said, almost teasing her,"Ah! I guess I need to teach you how to talk to one's superior."

Flashing him a seductive smile, she winked at him,"And how are you going to punish me Sir?"

He smirked, seeing her being so bold,"Well, I can make you work for eighteen hours a day instead of normal eight." She widened her eyes in shock,"No, you wouldn't dare Paul."

"Well, try me," he challenged.

"Whatever. Anyways, Aria and I am going to KFC to grab our lunch. Want me to bring something from there for you?" She genuinely asked. He waved her off,"Nops. I have my lunch box today."

"Okay," she smiled back and opened a new tab on her own laptop, going through the sales of previous month.

Paul Ketchum, he had made his name well known in the Electronic Industry within the past two years. Working hard, till he fell asleep with exhaustion, skipping dinner to give more time to his expanding business, he had put his heart and soul in it.

Serena couldn't help but feel mesmerised by the level of his dedication. The company initially started off with ten employees and now, covered almost a thousand worker.

However, she knew he was killing himself slowly. He was keeping himself busy with his work, so that he has rarely any time to think about the gloomy atmosphere of his house. Every time there was a get together, a gap as left due to Dawn's absence.

He felt guilty as being Ash's brother, he couldn't do anything to make his messed up life less miserable.

Serena gave a quick glance in his direction, smiling at his face. He had cut his hair short, so that they could easily be managed. His face hadn't changed much yet it grew more stern and handsome over the passing year.

'I wish I could just tell him that I love him,' she dreamily thought,'But after what I did to Ash, I can't even think of entering that house.'

"Serena?" Paul slowly asked, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"Hmm?" She hummed out.

"I have a meeting after lunch right, prepare all the documents and surveys which I will need," he said, without a smile or any hint of gratitude. She knew dealing with him was difficult than dealing with a stone. She hummed again,"Hmm. Okay."

...~...

"Its kinda boring you know," Dawn said, sulking like a two years old at the backseat. Cynthia was reading a magazine on the passenger's seat while the driver, a young man of about twenty four, was busy concentrating on the road ahead.

"Hey, Tobi?" Dawn slowly muttered and sank back further in her seat.

The driver, hearing his name being called up smiled. He grinned so that she could see him in the front mirror, his eyes never leaving the road for a second and asked,"Yes, my lady, hmm?"

Dawn giggled at his answer,"Well my Lord, can we stop at a Cafe and pick up a cold coffee? I am very thirsty, seriously!"

Cynthia didn't utter anything but threw a bottle of water in Dawn's direction. Dawn put it aside, making sure to glare at her back.

"Well Dawn Mam, you can't go out in the open like this. It is almost noon and the shops are burning with customers, hmm," Tobi narrated.

"I will wear anything to hide my face!'' Dawn answered and Tobi sweatdropped,"That will arouse more suspicion Dawn, hmm."

She sank back in her seat, her enthusiasm dying. She had known these guys for two years and they were out of the few who knew her real identity. Cynthia, as she was the one who sought her out and Tobi, as he was escorting Cynthia that day.

She had yet to find a single incident when they did anything to betray her identity. It was almost as if they respected her decision and didn't want to interfere in her life. Howe'er, they were the ones to whom she could turn to, in her darkest hour.

Cynthia was a calm and collected woman, who loved reading. She was a blond, with cerulean blue eyes and had a perfect hourglass figure. Though she wad calm, she had one drawback and Dawn giggled on remembering that. She was extremely indecisive, often taking more than enough time to make decisions even in trivial matters. Like one day, she spend half an hour to choose between chocolate icecream and raspberry ice cream. Ultimately, she settled for both.

Tobi parked the car along the road and got out, putting his cap on the steering wheel. Dawn eyed him curiously,"Where are you going Tobi?"

"Dawn Mam, I will get you a cup of coffee and something to eat too. Cynthia is on a diet so she won't be eating, I suppose?" Tobi happily said, making Dawn giggle. She smiled and watched him disappear into the shop.

"That man needs a mental check up," Cynthia murmured.

Dawn leaned forward, giggling,"He is good at driving. Other than that this black haired man is an idiot."

Cynthia couldn't agree more,''He thinks properly only while driving. Such a pain."

Dawn laughed,"That makes Tobi, Tobi."

After a few minutes, Dawn watched Tobi emerging from the shop, his two arms with two coffee cups, and two bags with a paper between his lips. Dawn quickly rushed out to help him, taking the piece of paper from his mouth, chuckling,"What is this?"

Tobi laughed,"They were out of paper napkins so I collected a pamphlet for wiping our face clean, hmm."

Cynthia didn't look at him, clearly uninterested,"What can you expect?"

Dawn patted his head and placed the pamphlet on the backseat. Then she got in, taking one coffee cup from his hand while he handed the other one to Cynthia.

She eyed him in disbelief,"I thought you wouldn't bring anything for me?" Tobi laughed,"I had no intention to wait for an hour to just take your order."

Cynthia looked away, embarrassed,"Fine."

As Dawn was taking a sip of her coffee, she picked up the pamphlet and opened it. Her eyes widened and a small, yet grateful smile covered her lips.

Gary's exhibition were being showcased in Goldenrod.

And she knew she would be going there.

Cynthia finished her share while Tobi was still nibbling on his burger. She sweatdropped while looking at her watch,"We're almost half an hour late."

Tobi wiped away his lips and gave them a cocky grin,"The destination is just ten minutes away but we will cover it in five."

"Tobi, you don't have too," Dawn whispered but he punched his chest proudly,"Leave it all to me!"

...

May was biting her lips and then glanced at the big wall clock, panic clearly pasted on her eyes. Mr. Shukizo gave her a bottle of water, which she didn't even notice.

"Why are you so nervous May?" He asked.

"The fact that I am going to interview someone so great and then meet her backstage personally and ...What if I screw up? Use wrong words?" She pinched herself and closed her eyes, shaking her head vigorously.

"She is here!" Someone announced from the other room and May panicked even more, muttering,'I am screwed. I will lose my job.'

Dawn slowly entered the room and sat opposite to May who was still hyperventilating. This sight brought back memories and Dawn suppressed a giggle. Then placing a hand on her shaking shoulder, she said,"We will start whenever you're feeling okay! May."

May gave her a sheepish smile, saying,"I must be the one saying that, ya know." Dawn laughed,"Does it matter anyway?"

May cleared her throat and then adjusted the microphone over her head and signalled Dawn to do so too. Once Dawn was done, she smiled and asked,"So Miss Zoya Benio, you have become a teen sensation in such a short time. What do you feel?"

Dawn smiled, a little angry that May didn't recognise her yet grateful. In a voice, a little shriller than normally it is, she replied,"Music is my area, it is what makes and defines me. I don't sing for money, I sing to say what I normally I can't say."

May gave her a smile,"I heard you donate almost half of your income to orphanages and old age homes?"

Dawn sighed,"I don't know who my real parents are and those who brought me up are old now. I just want to help the maximum people I can. It fills the hole in my heart."

"Hole in your heart?"

Dawn nodded,"One needs something to cling onto. For me it is the happy and smiling faces of those kids and the care and blessing of the old people which motivates me to keep going."

May smiled at her while clapping,"I respect your POV Mam. Anyways, we know almost nothing about your past life. Can you share something?"

Dawn noticed Cynthia ready to interject but she secretly signalled her to stay quiet. Then facing May, she said,"As I said, I am an orphan and I don't know who my real parents are. Those who brought me up, are very kind hearted and sweet people. They took care of me like their own child."

"I see. Can you tell us their..''

Dawn cut of May's sentence in the middle, saying,"That is a piece of information that I cannot share. Sorry.''

May sighed,"We respect your privacy miss Zoya Benio. Shall me move onto the next question?"

"I will be glad."

May stiffened on reading the next question. She smiled awkwardly giving Dawn a sheepish smile. Dawn sighed,"It is question by fans I suppose?"

May laughed,"Quite perceptive Miss Benio. Well, majority of your fans know that you're just twenty five. So any plans for marriage?" She smiled more easily now,"or any one whom you like?"

...~...

Ash was staring out at the beauty of the city he was currently in. He heard commotion outside and barely managed to hear that Zoya Benio had arrived.

He ran his finger on the wedding ring absentmindedly and his grip on it tightened.

He didn't know why, but his heart was beating rapidly, as if trying to escape the cage he was in. There was a surprising sensation in his mind, he felt that he was closer to his other half than he had ever been in the last two years.

Little did he know that how ironic the situation was.

...

 **Yo! I decided to give an early update! Well, hopefully I did.**

 **Tobi is my OC, and as time passses, I might introduce more, if necessary.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 2

Dawn shifted in her seat slightly, unnoticed by May but Cynthia could definitely see it. She was about to interrupt when Dawn cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well, you can say that someone is the inspiration for all the love songs I write and sing," Dawn smiled at May, her heart thumping against her chest wildly. May wanted to pout, but decided against it,"Ah! Leaving us hanging like that?"

"Well! Sorry?" Dawn sheepishly chuckled.

May pulled out another envelope and gave a sheepish look to Dawn. Dawn smiled, signalling her to go on. May shifted a little to face the camera. "Well," May started,"We will ask Ms. Benio some questions which her fans want to know. Are you ready Miss Benio."

"Yes."

"Well, the first question is from Jake, who lives in Lumiose City. What is your favourite ...food?" May asked, her eyes almost bulging at the question. She added,"I think he wants to take you out on a date Ms. Benio."

Dawn giggled a little before answering,"I like Chinese. And Indian dishes too. Specially sweets."

May chuckled a little, saying,"Who would have thought you have a sweet tooth?" Dawn playfully said,"Hey? I don't look like a bitter person right?"

"Okay!" May exhaled loudly,"Moving on to the next question. Ms. Benio, one of your fans, has asked.. umm... or requested you to sing a duet with any artist. They're curious to know how a duet will effect you and your singing."

Dawn wanted to shout out loud and say that she had lost her singing partner. No one, practically no one else could connect to her heart and bring out tunes like he could. But she softly answered,"I will try."

"And now , I've a question for you Ms. Benio," May said, sounding professional.

"Yes?"

"Two years ago, you made your début with the Album: 'Zoya Benio' ," May paused for a dramatic effect,"Then last year, your album, 'Blue Bird,' came up. What about this year?"

"I have one or two songs in stock but I'm still working on it. May be, it will be up before you know it!" Dawn smiled.

"We know you can play the guitar. Are there any other instruments that you can play?" May asked her. Dawn shook her head,"I can play guitar and piano. Other than that, I'm just a throat-player!"

May gave her a crazed look,"Throat player?"

"I play with my voice. Throat player," Dawn pointed at her neck. May shook her head, smiling nonetheless. Then she asked again,"Another fan, Neha, wants to know what types of men you're interested in!" May then giggled on seeing Dawn's embarrassed face, saying,"That must be the question of many bachelors out there."

Dawn gulped a little then closed her eyes. The smiling face of Ash flashed in front of her eyes and she quickly opened them, a sudden jolt running down her spine. It was as if the wind was carrying his scent, the air was telling he was too close to her. She knew what type of man she always wanted. She wanted him. She still wants him.

"A kind man," Dawn spoke, her voice without any hint of doubt,"A man who will do anything for what he loves. A loyal man, who will not cheat on his girl even if they're separated. A loving man, who will love and care for his girl like a kid. A patient man, who will think and try to clear the disputes without jumping to conclusion."

"Quite thinkable qualities Ms. Zoya Benio. Well, we might have to pick four men for you then, as a single man can not have all these qualities in him!" May teased her guest. Dawn giggled and asked her,"Don't tell me that your husband don't have these qualities."

May shrugged her off, smiling,"He has. And he is taken. So there is no other boy left and I'm not handing him over.''

"Oh my!" Dawn exclaimed,"You sound so jealous and possessive."

"Let's change the topic," May chuckled,"The next one is a question by someone named Mei. She is asking why do you use blue highlighs?"

Dawn gulped a little before asking,"B-blue h-h-highlights?"

May pointed at Dawn's hair, saying,"Yeah. You have tints of blue at the tip of your hair you know." Dawn exhaled slowly, calming herself down. Then regaining her composure, she asked,"Why? Doesn't it suit me?"

May waved her hands defensively,"It does Ms. Benio. But, you look like the natural type."

"I've some weird fantasies."

May cleared her throat and smiled again,"So how about a song? We can end this interview with a song of your choice."

Dawn nodded in agreement and passed on a CD, saying,"Put it in. I've already made and encrypted the tune."

May passed the CD to the nearby crew who quickly took it. Then taking a spare headphone, she passed it to Dawn, saying,"Miss. Benio? You can use it."

"Oh? Thank you!" Dawn gladly said,"And Cynthia, can you please get me my guitar?"

"Yup!" Cynthia got up and took the guitar which was resting against the wall,"Here."

"Okay folks, here we present Zoya Benio!" May gleefully said on the microphone.

 _So many miles_

 _We have wondered_

 _So many tears to be cried_

 _When we were good together_

 _That's what we'll remember_

 _In time, yeeaah_

 _So many hours, you're laughing_

 _Down all these days_

 _We traveled so long_

 _Souring the pain_

 _A part of what remained_

 _That's alright, it's alright_

Dawn could feel Cynthia's gaze on her, as if ready to help her if she needed it. Dawn couldn't believe it. After spending two years away from the Ketchum's residence, she believed that she was used to it. But all it took was one catalyst to stir up all the emotions in her. She wanted to see him. Just for once.

 _When the sun comes up to my road_

 _You will be walking right beside me_

 _And when the stars light up the sky_

 _You will be shining_

 _You will be shining_

Dawn began stroking the guitar gently, trying her best to cover up her pain beneath her mask. Seeing May after such a long time brought out so many memories that she wanted to forget, get over with. Her first meeting with Ash, their marriage, the honeymoon trip, then the accident, meeting with Ritchie, discovering he was Ash who had lost his memories. It was hard. It really was.

 _Oh, and when the sun comes up to my road_

 _You will be walking right beside me_

 _And when the stars light up the sky_

 _You will be shining_

 _Yeah shining_

 _So many times, fighting and falling_

 _So many nights calling you again_

 _Draft around each other_

 _Seeking temporary covers_

 _From this wild and wicked world_

 _This wild and wicked world_

 _So many miles, yeah_

 _So many miles_

 _Oh, so many miles_

 _Yeah, so many miles_

As she finished her song and got up from her seat, the camera crew came up to her and shook hands with her. Some even asked for an autograph.

Once everything was done, May turned upto her and smiled, saying,"Let me lead you where Mr and Mrs. Shukizo is. They are waiting."

"Yes. Thank you," Dawn smiled back.

Cynthia said that she will be waiting for her in the car and they they will pick up lunch somewhere. Dawn nodded and said that she will be back soon.

"I can't believe that I'm walking with you!" May said excitedly,"Feels like a dream."

"Should I pinch you? Then you can be sure," Dawn teased her.

"No!" May exclaimed,"I will get fired if the dreams end!"

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at May's childish antics. Seeing Dawn giggle, May burst into her own set of giggles.

"Can I take a selfie with you?" May asked out of the blue, tapping her index fingers together to ease her nervousness.

"May? We two were there in the camera room!" Dawn giggled at May's nervousness. May quickly waved her hands infront of her, sheepishly giggling,"Right! I forgot! Hehe!"

''I didn't mean it that way! I mean you don't have to be so nervous around me!" Dawn giggled again.

"Is that a yes?" May's eyes lit up im excitement.

"Sure!'' Dawn said and May quickly took out her phone to get a picture. Dawn smiled when she saw May's wallpaper. It was a picture of May and Drew cuddling.

"Can I ask you something?" May asked again, feeling a little easy. Dawn signalled her to go on.

"Why are you wearing gloves? And when I think about it, you have your gloves on almost every time you are seen in public."

"I am allergic to dust," Dawn lied quickly.

"Ah! That explains it!" May said while scratching her chin.

May introduced her to her boss and his wife, the Shukizo's who shook hands with her, wished her all the best for her upcoming life and left. May, once the Shukizo's were gone, turned to Dawn and said,"Well, I want you to meet the special guest of this evening."

Dawn gave her a smile,"I was looking forward to it."

May turned to the room, which read,"Crew." and called,"Hey! Come out Ash. Zoya is here!"

...~ **...**

"I'm telling you Paul, this is not going to work!" Serena whispered to him while walking toward the meeting room.

"I can't sit and prepare any report now!" He hissed.

"What if we get busted?"

"We will lose a business partner," he said coolly.

"Seriously? You think we can fool them by showing the report of last year saying it is this year's report? She asked, a bit low on confidence.

"Nine out of ten men are born fools," He said.

Serena sighed and followed Paul inside. She stood beside him, her palms sweaty in anticipation. She saw three old men, about forty years old, sitting on one side on the long table and Paul took a seat on the opposite side. Giving her the CD, he signalled her to start it.

"Good morning everyone," Paul greeted. "We are here to discuss the marketing problems we're facing."

Throughout the meeting, Serena was passing glances between the men and Paul, her eyes widened on how Paul was managing it.

She thought that they will be busted the moment they start but an hour had passed and the three men didn't even show any signs of not believing them.

Paul got up and shook hands with them,"Thank you. We will meet soon."

One bald hair man jokingly said,"It is a coincidence that we aren't making that much progress. Seems like we're still following last years plan."

Serena almost forgot to breathe.

Paul skillfully said,"And that is why we need to work hard. Have a nice day everyone.''

Once everyone was gone, Serena slumped in a chair and breathed out heavily,"Almond busted."

Paul gave her a small smirk,"But we didn't, did we? And I think you meant almost instead of almond."

"I'm not doing that again!" She whined. "You know I jinx up words while I'm excited. Sorry."

"Come on, don't whine about it. Lets go to McDonald's to get some lunch," Paul said.

Though Serena knew he was just referring it as a normal outing, she couldn't help but feel happy. For her, it was a date, without actually being a date. She grinned,"Yah!"

... **~...**

Dawn couldn't believe it. Ash? She turned to May who was grinning. Feeling Zoya's stare on her, she turned and asked,"What?"

"Nothing!" Dawn replied quickly.

Why now? Oh man! Why Ash?

She thought that he would never get his memories back. He had forgotten her once, and she almost broke that time. First the trauma of almost losing him to death, then finding him again only to realise he doesn't know who she was. Then taking the job of a maid only to stay close to him and make him remember her, remember them. But he didn't.

And when she was convinced by others that she was a potential threat to him, she shifted away.

But now, all her efforts were in dust.

Spending two years alone, with a different name and identity, everything was just washed and wasted.

 _'I'm not ready to even face him!'_

 _'Does he remember me? Does he remember what had happened?'_

 _'Will I be able to control myself if I see him, again?'_

"You look zoned out Zoya," May said, worried while running her palm through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I just...I'm not feeling well," she said, not entirely lying.

"Well, just a few words with him and Ash will treat you up. He is the best doctor in our entire campus." May praised and Dawn understood that he had his memories back. Should she be happy that he remembers her now, probably or should she let her guilt flow in as she left?

But, another question came rushing back to her. Is he still waiting for her?

 **...~~..**...

Serena was driving back home in Saffron City. She was listening to 'Two Worlds Collide' by Zoya Benio, humming the tune while driving.

Paul had taken her to McDonald's as he had promised and treated her to lunch. It was a thing of common occurrence. If the company made a profitable deal, they went out for lunch to celebrate.

Earlier, the reason were understandable but know, Serena could sense that he took her out for lunch or dinner on every trivial matter. Like, when he thought he needed a change of air, or when he thought the food he brought from home was not good enough. Sometimes, he didn't even give her a reason. But, she wasn't complaining either.

She was humming while going over her day's things when a particular line from the song caught her attention.

"Oh my god!" Serena slowly said to herself, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. She couldn't believe it and then replayed the lyrics again. She halted her car in an empty lane and took a deep breath, whispering,"It can't be!"

 _She was scared, Unprepared._

 _Lost in the dark._

 _Falling Apart,_

 _I can survive_

 _With you by my side_

 _We're gonna be alright_

 _This is what happens_

 _When two worlds collide_.

Serena gripped the steering wheel tightly, a tear rolling down her face.

"It was the song Dawn was working on when I lied that Ash had proposed me!" Serena quickly wiped away her tears, and giving a startled laugh, whispered again.

"Either you're Dawn, Ms. Zoya Benio or you know where Dawn is. It's time to get her back. To where she belongs."

...~~

"This is Ash, Ash Ketchum," May said while introducing him to the girl she mistook to be Zoya.

Just one glance at his tanned face, handsome figure, professional look and deep, brown eyes, Dawn forgot to breathe. She forgot she was disguised as the famous pop singer, Zoya Benio. She was no longer Dawn Ketchum, she was the girl Cynthia picked up and gave a makeover to.

 ***Flashback**

 **2 years ago***

A blond girl was walking aimlessly on the street, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She occasionally stopped a people or two to ask for directions.

Putting some strands of hair behind her ear, she sighed heavily.

"Misty Waterflower turned down the offer as she has to take care of the gym," a frustrated look covered her face,"Where is this Ketchum's residence?"

She saw a girl with blue hair, wearing a white top with pink embroidery and black jeans walking aimlessly on the street. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Grinning widely, she crossed the road and found the girl turning to the right.

Running to catch up to her, she found her staring at a couple feeding each other ice cream. Delighted she caught up to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl turned around.

She saw the look of confusion on the face of blue haired beauty. Smiling, she offered,"We have an offer for you."

It was the first time Dawn met Cynthia.

"Who're you Miss? I think you mistook me for someone else!" Dawn said, her facial expression showing her confusion. Cynthia, after catching her breath, exhaled deeply. "You might know me, but I know who you're Mrs Dawn Ketchum. We had been looking for you."

"We?"

"Yes. I'm from Golden voice association. Our company wants to sign a deal with you. They want you to become the new face of the era!"

Dawn was utterly confused. She asked again,"But..."

"No buts Mam!" Cynthia said in an sweet tone. Clasping Dawn's hand, she said,"You will take the world by storm."

"But, I don't want to be known as Dawn Ketchum to the world!" Dawn spoke up,"If you can disguise me up as someone else, I can."

"You... What in the world.."

"I'll tell you later. But I won't take the offer as Dawn. I'll take it as Zoya. Zoya Benio."

"Fine," Cynthia sighed,"It doesn't matter with what name you're known to the world. Because beneath that layer of makeup, you'll stay Dawn."

Cynthia literally dragged her into a parlour, telling the assistant to give her a makeover. Dawn opted for brown hairs and decided to cut her waist length hair just an inch shorter. The woman, busy on her hair, said,"Well, according to Cynthia, this colour should look as natural as possible. So, Mam, I'll suggest you to take good care of your hair."

"I'll."

While Dawn was busy getting a makeover, Cynthia went to a nearby shop and got emerald contacts for her. Then she picked up some new clothes for the upcoming popstar.

By the time that Cynthia was finished, no one could recognise Dawn. The once blue haired and blue eyed girl now looked much younger, much experienced, much confident girl. Cynthia was right, Dawn had become Zoya beneath all the layer of make up.

"Now comes the hard part,"Cynthia spoke. Dawn couldn't help but ask,"What is that?"

"Convincing Mr. Volkner."

"Mr. Volkner?"

"The Head of Our department."

"I see."

"You might have to sing to convince him Dawn."

"It's Zoya, Cynthia."

"Right. My bad. Zoya."

Cynthia parked her car outside the skyscraper in Lavender City. Dawn, who was mesmerized by the beauty of the place, stopped to admire the large fountain at the ground floor. Hiding her chuckle, Cynthia pulled her towards the elevator.

They both were quiet. And when Cynthia stopped outside a door, it came as a natural surprise to Dawn when she said,"I hope this works."

Dawn didn't know what was going on inside. She couldn't hear a single thing and that was making her more tensed. After waiting for fifteen minutes, Dawn was called inside and she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress, feeling intimidated by the piercing eyes on her.

"Sing."

"Which song?" She asked shakily.

"Miss. I don't care," a deep, masculine voice said. Dawn gulped. This was really scary. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the judging eyes on her.

 _Here I am, once again_

 _Feeling lost but now and then_

 _I breathe it in to let it go_

 _And you don't know_

 _Where you are now_

 _Or what it would come to_

 _If only somebody could hear_

 _When you figure out how_

 _You're lost in the moment_

 _You disappear_

Dawn wasn't sure whether she should look at their expressions. But, continued to sing nonetheless.

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine!_

"That's enough I think." The same masculine voice said.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. Wasn't she good enough? Wasn't she giving her all?

"Miss," the man spoke again, making her look up to see him. He continued,"Sign the contract. You're now, the official Golden Voice of our company. In a week, we will strat your recordings." Dawn was about to jump up when Cynthia put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Volkner, the blond man, passed a paper to her and then turned to Cynthia,"You're in charge of her. Show her around and give her all necessary information."

"Yes!" Cynthia complied happily.

"And miss?"

"Benio. Zoya Benio." Dawn introduced herself.

"Yes, Miss Benio. We're expecting great things from you." Volkner said, a small smile on his lips.

*Flashback end*

 **...**

"Hey?!" Panic was clear on May's voice,"Zoya?" She shook her harder, frantically saying,"Hey Zoya?"

Dawn jerked up suddenly only to see the frowned expression of her husband, who didn't even know she was his wife. She quickly said,"I'm fine May. Was feeling a little dizzy. That's all."

"Should I check you up?" Ash asked, politely.

Dawn took a step back, shaking her head. Her hands shaking and voice almost at the verge of cracking, she managed to say,"Nice to see you Mr. Ash Ketchum."

"So? Ash! As I promised, I made you meet your favourite singer. You're not mad right?" May asked, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm glad." Ash gave them a genuine smile. Extending his hand towards Dawn, he smiled, saying,"It is an honour to meet you in real life miss Zoya Benio. I'm your fan, I love all of your songs."

Dawn could feel her heart beat rising. The love of her life was standing before her, with a smile on his face. The harder she tried to control her thumping heart and tickling feeling in her stomach, the harder it was becoming for her to breathe.

...

 **Songs used:-)**

 **1\. So many miles by Elizabeth Gillies**

 **2\. Make it Shine by Victoria** **Justice**

 **As usual, read, review and favourite!**

 **This can be my last update for a while, since I've exams coming up. But I promise, I'll update all my pending works before my birthday. That's all for Author's note.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 3

Never in her wildest dream had she imagined that she would find him here, of all places.

Luck?

Destiny?

She never believed in it.

Until she met him.

And was separated again.

But all the actions in her life made her sure of it. She was bound to cross paths with him.

"I don't have much time," Dawn said, her voice already weak,"Cynthia must be waiting for me."

Ash nodded in understanding,"I can understand. I hope that you keep making awesome songs. It was a pleasure meeting you."

The world praised her, but somehow, this praise was all she ever needed. The urge to touch him was just too much. He looked so calm, blissfully unaware and relaxed. The urge to touch his face, run her hands through his hair, feel his lips against hers, the feel of his hands rubbing her back.

No boy had ever been so perfect, never.

She reluctantly broke away her gaze and said,"I will. Nice to see you May and you too.. Ash."

"And I hope you find the man you had been talking about," Ash added, a little timidly.

Dawn glanced in his direction, getting mesmerized by his eyes. Ash, for a moment, stopped breathing and broke away his gaze, his whole body feeling like it had been on fire for some reason. He was feeling alive and he cursed himself. He wasn't allowed to feel this. He cursed himself for feeling so wobbly and weak because of a woman other than Dawn.

'Some celebrity's crush perhaps,' he said to himself as if consoling himself.

"And I wish you have a blessed married life," Dawn finally said, as if saying something cursed. 'Do I really want to know whether he has moved on or not?' Her voice resonated in her mind.

"I really hope that your wishes come true," he said while smiling.

May gave Ash a concerned look but didn't say anything. He was hurting inside, no matter how much he tried to conceal his pain beneath his smile, she could still sense it.

Dawn sucked her teeth, a heavy feeling enveloping her heart. He said that. Had Ash already moved on?

"I'll get going," she said and turned away to leave. As soon as she was out of the room, May placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, asking,"Are you okay?"

He was taking deep breaths and his body was trembling. He finally managed to say,"Her voice, her way, her smile, her accent. How! How can she and Dawn be so much similar?"

"Ash, must be a coincidence!" May tried to reason.

"Too much for a coincidence." Ash finally said. His phone began ringing in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, a sour expression coming on his face on seeing the caller ID.

"Who is it Ash?" May asked, glancing in his direction.

"Serena." His voice was harsh.

"Aren't you going to pick up?" May asked again, worried.

"Why should I?"

"See Ash. She never calls you. It must be important. She must be desperate as she called you of all people!" May tried to reason.

"Fine!" Ash finally said through gritted teeth and picked it up.

 _Are you still in Goldenrod? Ash!_

Taking a deep breath, Ash said,"I am."

 _Listen! If you meet Zoya, you must ask her about Dawn!_

Ash's eyebrows crooked a little and he barked out,"What in the world are you talking about? How will Zoya know where Dawn is? Are you sure or have you lost your mind! How will Dawn..."

 _Yes, Dawn! The song Zoya sang in her last concert was the same one Dawn had been working upon before her wedding. Zoya must know Dawn or about her whereabouts._

Ash couldn't believe her. He asked again,"You're not lying, are you? You're not planning to break me more, are you?"

 _No! Why will I lie!_

Ash groaned,"What is your point?"

 _I know I have done many wrongs and cruel things. But, she is my sister. I can't ... I will bring her back. And I need your help Ash._

"Fine," Ash said after much thought,"I'll go talk to her. If she knows where Dawn is, I'll get her back."

 _Ash, please. Bring her back._

Ash quickly disconnected the call and turned to May, who was looking at her with questioning eyes. He just said,"May be, according to Serena, Zoya knows where Dawn is."

May watched him running out of the room, towards the exit. She began sprinting after him, asking,"How does Serena know?"

Ash didn't turn to answer her,"I don't know. But I'm trusting Serena this time."

-...

Dawn quickly entered her car and collapsed on the backseat. Cynthia turned back and worry crept over her face. Turning around, she asked,"Oh Lord! What happened!"

Dawn just waved,"Get me to my room soon. I'm.. Not...I'm not feeling too good at present."

Tobi gave Dawn a two finger salute and boasted out,"Catch tight ladies. We're gonna go wild." Cynthia shot an intimidating glare in his direction, barking out,"Do that and I'll make sure you can never produce morons like you!"

Pushing aside her threat, Tobi gave a sinister smile, challenging her,"Go ahead blond bimbo. This Lady needs help and I'll not be stopped by your threats." As the both continued to argue while driving, a forced smile covered her lips. They were trying to cheer her up, and though she wouldn't admit, it wasn't working.

As soon as she reached her room, she shut the door, all her thoughts rushing back at her. She had personally requested everyone not to disturb her that day.

...

"Damit! Damit! Godammit!" Ash cursed himself, punching the wall with his fist. May tried to pull him away but he just couldn't stop himself. "I was so close!" He angrily spat, a animal type growl coming out from hus mouth,"So close. So close." May was still running her hands on his back, whispering,"Dawn, she can't hide more. We will use Zoya to track her down."

...

Her head burned with a fiery feeling. She could still hear his voice, his breath. She could still remember how they met, how they fell in love. He was the one who made her understand that love at first sight truly exists. She grabbed the closest instrument which was near her and a lunatic smile crept up her lips. A guitar. She knew what would clear her mind. A song. Closing her eyes, she saw the happiest times of her life flashing in front of her.

(Flashback- italics, bold

Dawn singing- italics)

 _ **"Are the police coming?" Ash asked, curiously.**_

 _ **"I never called them!" She said grinning.**_

 _ **His eyes widened in shock then a smile covered his face. He complimented her,"Great presence of mind!"**_

 _ **"Thanks, umm?"**_

 _ **"Ash and you?"**_

 _ **"Dawn"**_

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _You've been good, busier than ever,_

 _We small talk, work and the weather,_

 _Your guard is up and I know why._

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _Is still burned in the back of your mind._

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

Wishes? She wished for him that day, she wishes for him today and she knew she would wish for him every single day of her life. Tears were streaming down her eyes but that didn't stop her. All her memories were still crystal clear amd dancing in front of her eyes.

 _ **Ash closed his eyes and rested his right hand on his chest. He asked for just one thing. "Dawn." Dawn was staring at the waves with happy expression. She really thanked God for bringing Ash in her life. She wished what she always wanted."Dear God, I just want to have a husband who will love me more than enough, more than I have ever been loved."**_

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying,_

 _"I'm sorry for that night,"_

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing_

 _But missing you._

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had_

 _When you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I go back to December all the time._

She couldn't hate him when he agreed to marry Serena. She couldn't hate him when he said he believed Serena's lie. Because just a glance from him always made her weak in the gut.

 _ **"You really love me?" Dawn said, not looking at Ash. Her voice sounded broken and shaky. It was obvious that she was crying.**_

 _ **"Do you love me?" He slowly asked her.**_

 _ **"Don't turn the question on me, it is rude to ask a question without answering first," she turned to face him.**_

 _ **Ash was still holding her shoulder, he slowly removed it and held her hands. Bringing it closer to his heart, he placed it on his chest.**_

 _ **"I swear on my everything, I love you, I always will."**_

 _These days I haven't been sleeping,_

 _Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

 _When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

 _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

 _I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

 _Realized I loved you in the fall._

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

 _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

Butterflies still fluttered in her belly when she remembered her first kiss. He was always the one who could make her smile even in the deadliest situation.

 _ **"I fell in love with your voice Dawn,"he confessed. "I always had a soft corner for music and you just made your space over there. I always wanted to be a singer but my passion for medical was greater. With you, I have learned I can do both. I don't want to be a professional or well known singer, I just wanna be someone with whom you can sing two lines freely."**_

 _ **Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek. ''Ash, I will accomplish what you wanted. I don't sing for gaining fame, I sing as it soothes my heart. I was never a bright student, I was always teased for being so dumb when my sister was a star student. That time, my soul found peace in music, in rhythm."**_

 _ **"Promise me, you will never give up on your dream. You will reach the pinnacle of being the best?"**_

 _ **"I promise."**_

 _ **They stared at each others eyes and smiled. Ash slowly found himself leaning in but Dawn stopped him, blushing. She got up and made her way to the car. 'Darn it,' Ash mentally cursed himself.**_

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time._

And Ash accepted her even knowing that she was an orphan, with no true identity.

 _ **"Will you accept her still? A girl with no background or identity?" Serena asked.**_

 _ **"I have loved her, not her background. I am going to spend my life with her, not her identity. I didn't wanted to listen something which has no connection with our future, so I told Daniel to not to tell about that. No one was deceiving me," Ash replied," I was quiet till now because I wanted Dawn to adjust to the news. She is worthy of every man in this world and I will be honoured if she becomes my wife. I will leave the decision on her, whether she wants to get married or take some time to reconsider her opinion. Whatever her answer may be, I will respect it as I have loved her and I know, love will find a way."**_

 _I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

 _So good to me, so right_

 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry._

Their first night as a couple was awkward. They were hardly experienced and let alone straightforward. But they knew they will make it work. A small smile crept on her teary face.

 _ **"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. She turned to face him and said,"no." She hugged him back and buried her face in his chest.**_

 _ **Ash smiled,"Feels a little weird right?"**_

 _ **She asked why.**_

 _ **"I never shared my bed before, not even with Paul or Gary when we were young. Drew is just like me, he hates sharing bed.**_

 _ **"Am I challenging your territory?"**_

 _ **"It will feel weird if I don't wake up next to you from now on," he kissed her forehead. Dawn closed her eyes and hugged him. After a second, she opened one eye to see Ash still staring at her face. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheeks and closed her eyes.**_

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

 _Probably mindless dreaming,_

 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

And their honeymoon? Beside that terrible accident that took him away everything wss so picture perfect. She could still feel herself getting goosebumps in recalling them.

 _ **He beckoned her to come closer as if was going to tell a secret. Once she was close enough, he pulled her which made Dawn loose her footing and she landed on the bed, in his lap. He grinned victoriously at her and said,"It is B69, got the message."**_

 _ **Dawn's face flushed pink. She buried her face in his chest laughing,"You are gross." Ash kissed he temple and grinned,"Can't ask for anything more."**_

 _ **Dawn planted a kiss on his cheek and in a low voice said,"I can't dream of a life without you Ash. You have been my saviour since the day we met, if you leave me, I will die." He signalled her to keep quiet and placed his index finger on her lips. She kissed it slowly and continued,"Don't you know how much dependent I am upon you? If you leave, I will eventually get blind by shredding all tears I have." He hugged her tightly and apologized,"I am sorry, I really am."**_

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

 _So if the chain is on your door I understand._

And even when Ash had lost all his memories, she was the one who was in his mind every single time.

 _ **"You know, sometimes I feel like someone, somewhere is waiting for me," Ritchie slowly said, gaining her attention,"For the last two months, seeing you makes me feel like you can help me discover my past."**_

 _ **Dawn smiled. He was Ash. She was now sure.**_

 _ **Ritchie sighed,"I don't know why I need you when I don't feel good, why I forgive you even when you insult me so much." Dawn was listening quietly. He requested,"One song. Please that's all I need."**_

 _ **Dawn took a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart. She knew he was Ash, it would just be matter of time before he recognises her.**_

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

 _And I go back to December..._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

But, he, he said he wishes for a happy married life. Had he already moved on? Was she the only one clinging onto her memories? He had already let her go. She wiped away her tears, she couldn't cry, she mustn't cry. She wanted him to move on, find new happiness and satisfaction. She should be happy that he did. Then why was her heart crying, why was she feeling unbearable pain in every inch of her body?

 _I go back to December all the time._

 _All the time._

...

Serena neatly kept her shoes beside the door mat and entered the house, a small, genuine smile on her face.

"Mom! I'm back home!" She called out.

"Welcome home dear," Johanna said, emerging from the kitchen,"How was your day?" Serena made herself comfortable on the couch and sighed loudly, gaining her mother's attention.

"I think we're... we're not in a blind race of chase anymore," she finally said as she saw her father coming out from his room and standing beside Johanna.

"I don't understand," he softly asked.

"I think Dawn left a big clue behind, unknowingly."

A visible sign of happiness and hope flashed through their faces and soon Serena found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom-Dad!" Her face was almost turning pale,"I can't breathe!"

Daniel was the first to speak up,"Where is she? Where? Oh heavens! Serena just tell me!" Serena wiped away her mother's tears, not caring about tears at the verge of escaping her eyes,"It is just a hunch Dad. Still, I think May and Ash will dig up more clues. There is an artist called Zoya who may know where our Dawn is."

...

Paul was driving back home from his work when he suddenly stopped in front of a jewelry shop. Without a second thought, he entered the shop, breathing heavily.

"How can I help you Sir?" A beautiful, pink haired girl greeted him.

He bowed a little due to courtesy and softly said, as if embarrassed,"Can you..umm...show me.."

"Rings?" The pinkette asked and smiled when he nodded.

"How did you know?" He couldn't help but ask.

The pinkette pulled out a box and placed it in front of him. Opening it, she said,"People come here because we have the reputation of making great wedding rings or propose rings. So, it is not much of a surprise." Then she added with a smile,"And your shuttering and blushing was helpful too."

"I didn't shutter!" He said, totally embarrassed.

"As you say Sir!"

 **I'm so so so so so so sorrrrrry! This chapter took time more than I wanted and I promise, this will be last** **depressing chapter(** **maybe) !**

 **Songs used- Back to December by Taylor Swift  
**

 **The reason it took so long is because I practically lost interest in Pokémon. Well, I just can't make up my mind to watch it, the new sun and moon series. That's why, I'm kinda stuck.**

 **I LOST INTEREST IN POKÉMON NOT PEARLSHIPPING!**

 **But I'll finish this story. Promise! And this was the last filler chapter. There will be no flashbacks (hopefully) and Dawn will meet him soon. Well, I'm sure Ash will meet Dawn or Zoya *hint* in the next chapter or the chapter after that!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Dawn?" Cynthia knocked on the door, repeating her actions again when she got no response,"Are you awake?"

The previous week, they had gone for the interview at Goldenrod and to tell the truth, the week had been exceptionally hard on Dawn. She had locked herself in her room, barely coming out for the rest of the day. Or for the week.

Cynthia took a deep breath on getting no responses. When they first met, Dawn talked about how she missed Ash and how much she wanted to go back. Thinking about the popstar's happiness, Cynthia always advised her to talk to Ash.

Dawn, however, always declined.

" _What if he doesn't remember me yet_?" Whenever she asked that, Cynthia didn't know what to say. Cynthia could just hold her close and try to sooth her, she could just lend the younger girl a shoulder to cry upon.

 _"Due to the misunderstanding, his family thinks me to be immoral. I just can't go back there_ ," Dawn used to say when Cynthia put forward the idea of asking the other family members for information.

So, Cynthia did what she did best. She began cheering Dawn up. Making her meet orphans, taking her to old age homes. Dawn was a kind girl, she could quickly relate to the orphans, thanks to her own past, and thus, began spending more and more time with them.

In Saffron City, Dawn, or more technically, Zoya, had expanded the old age home to give refuge to old, unwanted people. She used to visit it every weekend, sing songs for them, listen to everyone's story. She found the peace she was looking for in this commotion. Whenever anyone asked why was the old age home so important to her, she used to say,"I get blessing from so many people. Everyone treats me like their own child."

Though the old age home distracted her most of the time, Cynthia and Tobi often found her playing with kids at an orphanage. Whether Dawn knew it or not, Cynthia noticed the far away look in her eyes, the sad smile she had on seeing the kids or the soft pat she used to give her never existing belly.

Cynthia understood.

Dawn wanted a family, a kid, with the man she married, Ash. For the blue haired woman, it was just a dream, a dream she was pushed away harshly.

So Dawn was again confronted by Cynthia. This time, Dawn's answer was different.

" _I love him and that's why I've to stay away. My parents were gone when I was born, I lost him on our honeymoon. When he was back, he had no memories. I'm a bad omen."_

And no matter how hard she tried, the blonde couldn't fix or remove the false thoughts which were engraved in Dawn's heart.

She knew that only a Raven Haired boy could make her believe in herself again.

Make Dawn remember her place, remember her old self, remember _them_.

After knowing that Ash had got his memories back, she just couldn't sit and watch Dawn suffer like this. This time, Cynthia promised herself, she would take actions instead of just verbally trying to make Dawn understand.

"Open up," Cynthia knocked again, this time with more force,"Volkner is here."

"Why?" Came a hoarse, shaking reply from inside the locked room.

The simple answer by the girl inside sent a relieved wave in Cynthia's body. At least the girl was alive.

"He is here to talk about the world tour," Cynthia added.

"You can manage everything. Go ahead," Dawn answered, not bothering to open up.

"You don't want to know where we are going?" Cynthia asked again.

"No."

"But we're going on a tour of Ka-" Cynthia was cut off when Dawn answered again,"I'll go anywhere. Get me out of this city."

Cynthia shook her head. " _To Kanto_ ," the blonde added in her head.

Leaving the moody girl behind, Cynthia made her way back to the main hall, smiling awkwardly on seeing Volkner waiting.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Volkner turned and frowned,"Where is Zoya?"

"Umm.." She had to think something quick,"PMS problems."

Volkner gaped and then turned away, embarrassed,"No need to be so blunt, you know."

Cynthia gave a relieved sigh only to frown the next minute when she saw so many letters lying on the table. Following her gaze, Volkner answered,"Oh, these letters? They have been coming nonstop after the interview. The show was a hit."

Cynthia nodded, then asked,"Have you brought the papers?"

"For the world tour? Yes," he handed her the envelope,"Sign and send them in a week. The world tour starts in a month."

''Sure."

* * *

.

"May," Ash was tapping his feet to relieve his tension,"Have they replied yet?"

The brunette, now irritated, growled,"Shut up, Ash. Its the fifth time you asked me in an hour. They haven't reported yet and why aren't you at the hospital?"

Ash shifted as he made himself more comfortable on the chair at May's office,"I took half day off."

May was surprised. He hardly took rest, even on weekends.

"You must be desperate," May laughed,"Dawn will be found out soon."

"Hopefully," he whined again,"They haven't replied to any mail?"

May nodded,"Yeah. I tried contacting Zoya, lying that whether I could add the part of gloves just to talk to her still..."

"Its like she just broke all connection, right!" He impatiently asked.

"Yeah," May exhaled deeply,"There are no reports from Golden Voice office either."

As if on cue, the phone rang up making May jump in her seat. She growled at Ash,"If I get a complain or suspension because of you, you're dead."

"But May..."

"No; you know that having a family member with you during work hour is prohibited," May glared at him harder,"I'm throwing you out after this call."

Ash didn't say it on her face but her sister in law was being extra grumpy today. He just hoped the reports would be positive.

He blamed it on hormones.

He watched May nodding, adding yes, that will be great, surely, at the end of her sentences. Her expression was rising, her face showing extreme happiness. Whatever the news was, it was awesome, he could sense it.

As soon as May slammed her phone down, Ash raised his eyebrows,"Ma-"

"Guess what, it was Volkner. He wants us, I mean me and my crew to work for him," she was now jumping in her seat.

"You already have a job May!"

She gave him a deadpanned look,"I mean, they're starting a world tour and want me to record their travels!"

Ash, now interested, asked,"Which performer?"

May smirked widely, using her left hand to fan her face for dramatic effect,"Zoya."

.

* * *

Ash was smirking a little as he watched Drew opening his mouth and closing it, unable to say anything.

Drew couldn't believe what Ash had told him. The news seemed to good to be true. Did May know? Or was it just Ash?

"You're kidding," Drew spoke up after the long silence, unable to say anything else.

Ash shook his head, confidently,"No, my dear cousin. I'm absolutely not joking."

Drew blinked harder,"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor, Drew. I can tell," Ash said, shrugging. Drew took in the information, going over what Ash told him about a minute ago. May was still at her office, filing documents she would be needing for the upcoming tour.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Drew asked, calming down a little when he understood it was true. Ash shook his head again,"No. I wanted you to know first."

Drew took a deep breath then exhaled deeply before getting up and hugging Ash, making the other man chuckle. The chartreuse boy began sobbing softly,"This is the best news I ever received Ash, thanks."

The raven haired boy began parting his back to soothe his tears,"Come on Drew. I don't want my nephew or niece to think that their father is a cry baby."

Yes. May had conceived after three years of trying. They had wanted a baby since their first year but due to pressure of work and little time, they just couldn't pinpoint when they actually wanted it. But as time passed, this subject was brought up over and over again. Drew didn't knew why May was so scared to have a kid but it didn't stop them from trying. Now, after three long years, they were finally going to become parents.

"So, now lets tell May," Ash suggested as he passed his sobbing cousin a box of tissues. Drew shook his head, smiling,"I'm taking her out on a date tonight and I'll tell her there. You can tell everyone else."

"Deal."

"But how did you know Ash?" Drew couldn't help but ask. The raven haired man sweatdropped,"She was being moody and was having more sour foods than normal so I checked her up."

"Without her knowing?"

Ash laughed,"I told her that it seems that she had caught flu so she obliged. Moreover, I didn't want to dampen her thoughts if it were false." _And she is extremely moody now. I can't control her mood swings,_ Ash added in his head.

.

* * *

The ring was lying dormant in his pocket for more than a week.

Paul was going over the sales of the month, his other hand inside his coat pocket, fumbling with the ring. He glanced sideways, seeing Serena typing something on her laptop, looking extremely busy.

The day after he had bought the ring, he decided to tell her how he had been feeling since they first met. Only to chicken out at the last moment.

* **First Failed Attempt** *

Paul knew he was bad with words. Thus, instead of just going and asking Serena to be his girlfriend, he wrote a note,"Gotta tell you something."

Serena, who was busy with her work, found him scribbling something on his notebook and almost screamed,"Paul! That's not a copy! Its your cheque book!"

That day, he couldn't even look up at her due to embarrassment.

 ***Second failed attempt, next day***

This time, he wrote his confession on a piece of paper and coolly placed it on her desk before she arrived.

As she arrived at her desk, she pulled out all the papers which were lying on her desk and dumped it in the shredding machine, his confession with it.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, confused.

"Don't you remember?" She sighed as she was massaging her knuckles,"you told me to discard all the previous years complains which were taken care of! These were those papers."

"You didn't check it?" He deadpanned.

"I did last day and thus, there was no need!" Serena chirped as she sat in her chair, whistling softly, oblivious to the murderous aura emitting from her boss.

Obviously, using plain paper for confession is a bad idea.

 ***third failed attempt***

Two days later, Serena offered to take him to McDonald's for lunch and he couldn't thank God enough for the opportunity.

When Serena was busy with her phone, he took the responsibility to order for them, which included hiding the ring case on the food tray.

The whole time, he was waiting for her to look at the box lying on the plate beside her but she hadn't even spared a glance.

It was as if the case never existed!

* **lastest failed attempt** *

It was friday and Paul was about to leave for home, however, after dropping Serena at the bus stop. Her car broke down due to complete 'unknown' reasons the morning she arrived. He definitely didn't mess with it.

"Well, lets go!" Serena hopped inside the passenger's seat and did her seatbelt.

''Hn," he started the car.

Serena noticed he was driving slower than usual but didn't comment on it.

Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts.

About the man in driver's seat.

"What'cha thinking?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Stop doing those things, Paul!" She whispered softly. He couldn't help but ask,"Sorry?"

"Those attempts at confessing," she gulped, hard,"I am just..."

"So," he sighed,''You knew."

"About the letter I shredded? Yes. Or about the ring case, yes!" She pulled her purse close to her heart,''I don't deserve your love."

Thoroughly confused, he halted the car to look at her,"What?"

"Just, forget it." She got down and caught the approaching cab, leaving the boy in his thoughts.

How would she stay in the same house she once tried to break? How could she bear the title of Mrs. Paul Ketchum when she tried to kill, accidentally, his own younger brother? How could she live with the guilt that indirectly she was the reason why Dawn left?

She just couldn't see them in the eye so how could she ever live a normal life?

* * *

.

The week was exceptionally long and their meeting was replaying in her head. Should she tell him? He looked so silent, so faraway, like his mind was not with him. He was just the shell of the cheerful person he once was.

Did he miss her? Had he moved on?

She should have asked him directly. But wouldn't that come out as plain creepy? He was a famous cardiologist now, she stayed up the whole night to 'stalk' him on social media!

She groaned again. Now knowing that Ash was fine, she just couldn't stop but think about the numerous possibilities. Should she tell him? Was he even in love with her after two years?

She heard Cynthia knocking again. She took a deep breath and asked,"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Volkner expects you to write some new songs for the World Tour," Dawn heard Cynthia exclaim happily,"Finally! A world tour!"

"Sure."

Cynthia asked again,"You're okay now?"

"Better, just needed some time alone," she softly said,"Lets visit the Art Gallery before we leave Goldenrod, okay?"

Cynthia smiled. Art Gallery by Gary. Somethings never change. So, the blonde smiled,"We will go out tomorrow. Its a official shopping day for us."

"Thanks, Cynthia," Dawn smiled. Cynthia reminded her of Leaf and May so much that it always calmed her down. Leaf! How was she? Had Gary finally grown balls and proposed her for marriage? May had a better relationship with Drew now, did they have any kids? Did Paul get a girlfriend?

How were Troy and Samantha? And Delia? And her own Mom, Johanna and Daniel? Was Serena doing fine? Had she moved on? Why did Ash disappear on their honeymoon? These questions were plaguing her mind and all lead to one person, Ash.

How would he react if he comes to know that the singer he idolizes is his own wife? They didn't sign the divorce papers yet, so they were still legally married!

A line began playing in her mind and she couldn't help but write it down.

Then picking up a guitar, she sat down, clearing her throat and softly stroked the strings.

 _Everybody needs inspiration_

 _Everybody needs a song_

 _A beautiful melody_

 _When the nights are long_

He was her inspiration. Would he be happy that she had kept her promise to strive and become one of the most respected singer?

 _'cause there is no guarantee_

 _That this life is easy_

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

Her mind did a flip when she remembered something. His finger! He was wearing their wedding ring still! He still remembered her!

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _When I look at you_

 _I see forgiveness_

 _I see the truth_

 _You love me for who I am_

 _Like the stars hold the moon_

 _Right there where they belong_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

But, that meant he hadn't moved on yet! He was still waiting for her. As much as it made her happy, it made her feel guilty too for causing him so much pain.

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

She could just hope to see him again, even if its just for once. She would just tell him that Dawn wants him to move on, without her in his life.

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

 _Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

 _All I need_

 _Every breath that I breathe_

 _Don't you know you're beautiful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _I look at you_

 _Yeah,_

 _Whoa-oh,_

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

Unknown to her, her wish to meet him was going to come true soon.

* * *

Cynthia entered the driving seat, followed by Dawn beside her, in the passenger seat.

Dawn wasn't wearing her glove now, her hair was tied in a messy bun, her contacts gone, showing her real sapphire blue eyes.

"Feels good to be normal again?" Cynthia asked as she began making her way toward the shopping mall.

Dawn giggled softly,"Yes. When are we gonna leave for the tour?"

Cynthia answered without taking her eyes off the road,"The main tour starts in a month. We will be leaving in a week for official work."

"Which includes?"

"Assigning auditoriums, contacting charity houses, and other trivial things," Cynthia explained,"You're gonna perform in four places."

"Oh? We are going where?"

Cynthia gulped,"Don't freak out, it was Volkner's idea!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows. Why was Cynthia sweating so suddenly? Even the air conditioner was on! Why was she so nervous? Wait a second...

"Cynthia, don't tell me its..."

Cynthia sighed, confirming Dawn's doubts,"Yes. Our first stoppage is Kanto, Celadon City."

* * *

 **Songs used-**

 **When I look at you by Miley Cyrus.**

 _ **So, seems like the story picked up pace! Those who don't remember, the Ketchum's residence is in Celadon City and Berlitz in Saffron.**_

 _ **Well, see you next time! Read, review and favourite!**_

 _ **~ darkestlightofhope**_


End file.
